What's the Point?
by alwaysgocrazy
Summary: "What happened?" "Life happened." This secret cutter has finally been caught and the person who has caught her in the action is heart broken, confused, and overwhelmed all at the same time. DxS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...**

**So, um...hi c:**

**Long time, no see.**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY EVER SO LONG ABSENCE! **

**So I'm gonna start a new story since I have no idea where I was going with any of my stories :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cool night: nice and breezy, the moon shining brightly, everything was right. A young Fenton whose sixteenth birthday was soon, wandered around the small town, looking for something to do. Occasionally, he'd stop by his friends' houses to check on them, particularly his female friend. He felt guilty for doing so, but he couldn't help but watch her sleep so peacefully, so perfectly. Though he'd deny if you asked him if he was in love with the girl, he honestly could not hide his feelings all that well.

The young girl who had stolen his heart was the same. She would nearly kill you if you said that he and she were together. But no matter what, there was always a little bit of romantic, cliche drama between the two of them.

This one night, Danny Fenton (disguised currently as Danny _Phantom_) floated up to Sam Manson's bedroom to check on her, like he did every time he was just doing his rounds around town, but this time noticed something strange. Sam was normally in bed by now; she was normally either reading a book, at which point Danny would phase in and say good night, or already fast asleep after a long day. But tonight, there were a couple candles lit-the only light actually in the room-and Sam leaning up against her bed.

Curious, Danny phased in silently and stayed invisible from her sight. He floated close to her, almost on top of her, being careful not to startle her. He heard quiet sobs escaping her lips. Worried, he tried to see what was so upsetting to her. He looked down in her thin hands to see a razor, quite possibly from an old shaving blade, covered in blood.

Danny got frantic. This was his _best friend_ here, sitting here cutting herself up for who knows what reason! He saw her legs all scratched up, her feet too. He also saw a few cuts on her upper arms.

Startling Danny, she got up, placed the razor down, and walked over to one of the candles. Danny wasn't expecting her to do the thing she did. Sam places her thumb directly into the flame. Danny was astonished; he didn't know how to react, what he should do, why she was doing this in the first place, if she was okay, if it was because of him. Various thoughts rushed to his head a mile a minute.

He dropped to the ground, back in human form, without even realizing, causing Sam to quickly turn around from what she was doing. "Danny?!" she exclaimed.

"Sam..." he said softly, tears in his eyes.

"Danny, what the hell are you doing here?! You-you aren't supposed to be here!" she shouted quietly, wiping away tears from her cheeks.

"It's a good thing I am here," Danny said, walking towards her. "Sam..." he whispered, running his hand down her arm. She flinched whenever he touched a fresh cut. He got to her hands and examined them along with her wrists. "Sam," he whispered again with a cracked voice.

He scooped her up by her legs, taking her by surprise, and walked over to her King-sized bed and sat down in the middle of it with her in his lap. Sam rested her head on his shoulders and her arms wrapped around his torso. He examined her long, incredible legs, not being able to see all the scars in the dim lighting. He pulled slightly away from her so he could see her beautiful, porcelain face. He wiped away the tears that had streamed across it and pushed her bangs back behind her ear. "Why...?" he whispered softly.

She looked down. Honestly, she didn't think she knew why. She just had felt so alone, so unloved. She felt like she was useless, unwanted, like if she was gone, nobody would notice. She thought that nobody would show up at her funeral except for maybe her grandma. She felt like she was a burden to everyone, that everyone's life would be better if she wasn't around to mess things up.

She felt like every problem that anyone had was caused because of her. She felt like secrets her parents weren't telling her were about her and how they couldn't stand the child they had. She blamed herself for the part of her best friend that is technically dead. She blames herself for the fact that her parents were in the process of getting divorced. She couldn't get those thoughts out of her head. No matter how much she wanted to make herself believe that she didn't know why she was harming herself, she knew the truth.

"Why...?" Danny whispered again, this time pushing her head back onto his chest and squeezing her tightly while fingering through her hair. Small sobs left Sam's mouth and tears began to flow from her eyes once more.

She shook her head in his chest. "I don't know..." she mumbled. Her grip around Danny's torso tightened, as did his on her. He kissed the top of her head and continued to say, "It's okay, I promise. I'm here now. It's okay."

Neither one of them truly knows when but at some point in the night, they laid down, all snuggled up with each other. The good news was, the next day was Saturday; a whole day to talk. And that's exactly what happened.

* * *

**Soooooo...what do you guys think? I really wanna know!**

**So please please please please PLEASE leave me a review! PLEASE! I will love you forever and give you an infinite amount of virtual hugs c:**

**Even if you don't review, just know that I am so glad you read this. Hopefully you liked it enough to read the next chapter.**

**Love always,  
xxSam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I just love to see that people are actually reading and enjoying what I write.**

**So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The next morning, Danny was the first to awake. He looked down at the beautiful body next to him and smiled to himself. She still had some dried tears from the night before and her hair was a mess, but that didn't matter. Since she was wearing a tank top and shorts, Danny could see all of her scars, all of her fresh cuts and burns, everything. It broke his heart to see Sam like this; he didn't understand why she was harming herself like this. He didn't know how long it had been going on for and how long he was oblivious to it.

On Sam's upper arms, he saw several scars all in a row. Some looked like the cuts she had made were pretty deep, and others looked like they could have been just scratches. He couldn't see the other arm of hers because of the way she was laying, but he could see her legs. They were covered in cuts and scars, more than her arms. He noticed something, though. On her thighs, it almost looked like she was carving a name, or _names_. Before he could get a good enough glance and figure out the names, Sam rolled over onto her back and rubbed her face, her way of waking up, Danny knew.

She rubbed her eyes for some time then tilted her head in Danny's direction. When she finally opened her eyes, he could see her beautiful green orbs that she always covered up with her purple-colored contacts. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. "Morning," Danny whispered to her.

"Good morning," she said hoarsely. She began to try and get under the covers, obviously insecure about her damaged body. Danny started to help her get under. Once she was comfortable, they laid together, staring into each other's eyes.

When Danny finally gained the courage to confront Sam about her problem, he said: "So...why? Why do you do this? I-is it because of me? Did I do something to make you feel this way? I mean-"

"Danny, shh," she whispered, placing her petite finger over his lips. "This has nothing to do with you. This has everything to do with me and my idiotic self, okay? You can't go blaming yourself for decisions that I made, not that you made. I-I'm okay. Really."

"How long have you been doing this?"

There was silence. After about a minute, she finally responded. "Almost two years..." If you were close enough, you could literally hear Danny's heart break and shatter.

Tears swelled in his eyes; he couldn't take people feeling sad and depressed, especially when they were as close to him as Sam. He tried to look away to gain some strength back and not have to show Sam his tears, but she noticed anyway. "Dan, whatever you're thinking-"

"I...I-I just don't understand," Danny said with his voice breaking. "I don't understand why you would do this, why you would feel this lost, this broken, this hurt to harm yourself. And, hell, even attempt to kill yourself. I mean, what about me, Sam? How do you think I would react if I found out you were gone and I never got to even say goodbye?"

"I-I don't know," she mumbled. "I-I guess I just thought that...it would be one less person to have to look out for. I mean, I'm sure I cause more problems on the battlefield with you than not, right? I'm sure all of your enemies know that Tucker and I are your weaknesses, but they're gonna go after me more likely because even I've noticed you get weaker around me than Tucker. And as long as I'm out there with you...you have another target for them...easy prey...I didn't think that would be such a bad thing for you to not have to worry about." She was on the verge of sobbing.

"Aww, Sam..." Danny said, pulling her into his chest. He felt her cry and cry and he felt tears run down his own face. He stroked her hair gently and kissed her head softly. "It's okay," he cooed. "It's okay, I promise. I promise you that's not true at all. It's okay," he continued to repeat.

She cried for a while into his chest, soaking his shirt, but Danny didn't mind. "Danny, please don't tell anyone. Please, please, _please_," she begged. Sam looked him straight in the eye with her puffy, bloodshot ones.

Danny looked at her. "Sam...you need help. I can get you help. I don't want you doing this again. We don't have to talk to your parents; we can talk to mine. Or we can even talk to Tuck's or a school counselor or something. But you need help Sam. I-I just can't see you hurt like this. I'm not planning on doing anything stupid but...you need help. You need professional help; not just help from your teenage best friend, okay? And I'm only doing this because I love you."

Those words lingered in both of their ears. _I love you_. Neither one of them had ever said that to the other, or at least not in a serious way. _He loves me?_ Sam thought to herself. She tried to smile at him but now all that caught her attention were his lips. He had been planting kisses on her throughout the morning so maybe, just _maybe_, he did love her. She decided to take the chance. She stretched her head and neck up to him and kissed him softly and quickly._  
_

Danny was caught by surprised. He had been thinking about doing that all morning too, but he didn't want Sam to feel like he was taking advantage of her vulnerable state. With her kissing him by surprise, he wondered why. _I love you_, he thought. _I said "I love you" to her. I said it without thinking. Maybe she loves me..._ Taking a bold chance like Sam, he leans down and kisses her after she quickly pulled away the first time. It was the most loving kiss either of them had ever experienced. It was so real, so passionate. The love the two of them had for each other was enough for everyone in the world to love each other.

Moments passed and they finally pulled apart. "Sam..." Danny said, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear, "I love you _so_ much. I love you to the third galaxy over and back twice. I can't lose you, I just can't. You need help. Trust me. It'll help. Please...just talk to my parents with me. They'll be understanding."

"No, no," she said. "I-I don't wanna bother your parents about this."

"They wouldn't be bothered," Danny responded. "They'd be worried sick. They think of you as another daughter, you know that. They love you slightly less than me." She smiled at that statement. "Okay, how 'bout this. On Monday, we go see the school guidance counselor _together_ and see what she thinks, deal?"

Sam smiled. "Deal," she finally confirmed. "But until then, you have to stay with me. You can't leave my side because you make me feel better. I don't know why, I don't know how, you just do. So promise me you'll stay?"

Dan smiled. "I promise."

* * *

**Yup. That's _finally_ chapter 2! I've been so lazy! I have no excuses. **

**Anyway, I love y'all for reading this. You know that.**

**LOL (lots of love)  
xxSam**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm just gonna go straight to the story.**

* * *

Monday arrived much quicker than Sam and Danny expected. They came up with the excuse of a science project of sleep deprivation and needed to be with each other for the weekend to keep each other up. Though they did stay up much later than they should have, they did sleep quite a bit, surprisingly not getting caught.

Danny met Sam at her locker after gathering up his book from his locker for the day. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"You ready?" he asked. He knew she wasn't but it was for her own good. She needed to talk to somebody, whether she wanted to admit that or not.

Sam shrugged. "I-I don't know..."

Tucker walked up and said, "You don't know about what? Going on a date with Dan? He's perfect for you, you know. You two w-"

"Tuck!" Danny cut him off. "I wasn't asking her out! And even if I was wouldn't be your business so _butt out_."

"Wow, someone's on their period..." Tucker teased. Danny didn't find it humorous. Tuck sighed. "_Fine_. I'll leave you alone. I have other people to see." He walked away dramatically and tried to hit on a girl but failed miserably.

"Sometimes he needs to learn to mind his own business," Danny commented. Sam gave him an "I agree" look and continued to exchange books with her locker. Once she was finished, Danny took her hand in his. "C'mon. Let's go." He nodded his head towards the guidance office and led her towards it.

"D-do I have to?" she asked. "I-I mean why don't we just find a therapist or something, yeah? I mean, w-we don't h-have to bother her; sh-she probably doesn't care."

Danny put a finger on her lips. "You stutter when you're nervous. And I understand. But you gotta hold up your end of the bargain now. I'll be there with you holding your hand, I promise," he said, squeezing her hand tighter.

She took a deep, staggered breath and they walked into the guidance office. "Hi," Danny started, "um, can we talk to Dr. Howell, please?"

The secretary darted her bored eyes to the door with the label "Dr. Alice Howell" on it. Danny smiled and led himself and Sam to the door. He knocked quietly in case she was on the phone before entering. Thankfully, she wasn't. "Hi...um, I'm Danny Fenton, this is my friend, Sam. Sam Manson. Um...can we talk with you for a little bit?"

"Yeah, of course. Come on in," she said sweetly. She was younger than the other guidance counselors on campus; she had long, softly curled hair with blue-green eyes. Everyone thought she was beautiful and some of the pervert guys have hit on her even though she was engaged and _way_ too old for them. "Close the door," she said once they were both in. "So. What's up?"

Sam looked over at Danny, hoping he would do most of the talking. It was quiet for a couple moments before Danny finally spoke up. "So, uh, the other night, umm...I-I saw Sam doing some things I just don't understand why she would do and...we made a deal that if I stayed with her all weekend, we would come talk to you."

Dr. Howell gave him a confused look. "What kind of 'things'?" she asked.

Danny looked over at Sam who was staring down at the ground, twiddling her thumbs. He took a deep breath before answering. "I was going to surprise her with a special showing to her favorite movie," he lied, "so I climbed up onto her balcony, like I always do, to show her. It was late at night and I'm glad I was there when I was." He paused and took another deep breath before continuing. "I peered into the glass doors to make sure Sam was still up. She was, but she wasn't doing what I was expecting her to be doing." He looked over at Sam again. He could see her trying to hide her face but he could still see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What was she doing, Danny?" Dr. Howell asked.

One more deep breath and he said, "I-I saw her cutting herself. Then burning herself. I-I couldn't believe my best friend was doing that!" Tears were now rolling down his face too. "I...I froze. I couldn't move." Dr. Howell handed him and Sam a tissue each. "Next thing I know, I see her picking up a huge medicine bottle and opening it. I prayed and prayed that she wasn't about to do what I thought she was. She poured a ton of pills into her hand and I lost it." Danny was sobbing at this point. "I couldn't take it. I ended up revealing myself...b-by knocking on the doors. She opened the doors and I hugged her and hugged her and didn't ever wanna let go."

Danny wanted to be hugging her and holding her right now, but knew he couldn't. He wiped his eyes and blew his nose into the tissue and tossed it into the trash.

"Now, Sam," Dr. Howell began. Sam picked her head up and place her hair behind her ear. "What compelled you to do this? Why would you wanna hurt yourself? What pushed you to the limit?"

Sam was silent. Only a slight shrug was made. "How long have you been cutting and burning?" the counselor asked.

Sam glanced at her feet, the only harmed part of her body exposed today because she was wearing sandals instead of the normal combat boots. She saw the old and fresh scars. She saw the cuts, the burns, the bruises, all of it. She finally spoke. "Two years."

Danny's heart shattered. _How could I have been oblivious for two years?! Why didn't I notice? I am a horrible friend. I suck. Sam doesn't deserve me. _"Have you attempted suicide before?" Dr. Howell asked. Sam slowly nodded. "When?" she asked.

"Once back at Christmas time and before summer last year," Sam answered.

The bell for first period rang and Danny asked, "Sh-should I go?"

"No!" Sam answered quickly, gripping his arm. "No, you promised me you'd stay! Please, Dr. Howell, please don't make him go. Please," she cried.

Dr. Howell looked Danny. "You can stay. I have a feeling nothing will come out of her without you here." Danny laced his fingers with Sam's and squeezed it tight. "Look, Sam, for your safety, I have to call in the on campus sheriff, okay? Would that be okay with you?" Sam nodded reluctantly. "Okay. I have to use the phone out there so I'll leave you two in here real quick while I give him a call, okay?" They both nodded and she stepped out.

They both stood up and Danny hugged Sam tightly, stroking her soft hair as she cried into his chest like she did every night that weekend. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry for being so blind. I'm so sorry that I haven't noticed anything over the course of these two years. I am _so sorry_," he sobbed. He hugged her and never wanted to let go. She nuzzled her head into his neck, allowing silent sobs to escape.

The two reluctantly pulled apart when they heard Dr. Howell finishing up her phone call. Danny wiped away the tears on Sam's cheeks before they sat down. Dr. Howell came back in. "He'll be here in a moment," she said. "While I have you in here, Daniel, are you doing okay yourself? You can be honest with me."

Danny nodded. "I-I'm okay. I feel bad for Sam; I hate seeing her like this," he said. A quiet knock on the door was heard before the sheriff entered.

The sheriff was young, quite possibly still a rookie. "Hi," he said as he entered. He walked over to the only empty seat in the room. "So…what's going on?" he said, look at Sam.

Sam was quiet. She twiddled her fingers and shrugged shyly. It was quiet for a few moments before Sam realized that wasn't going to be enough. "Umm…" she began quietly. She pushed a small piece of hair before continuing. "Well, um, I'm sure Dr. Howell has told you everything."

"Well, not everything. She told me you were having trouble being able to cope well, yes? You cope in harmful ways, correct?" he asked.

She nodded slightly.

"You know that's not smart, right?"

She nodded again.

"And that suicide is a permanent solution, yes?"

She nodded once more.

"Okay…" the sheriff mumbled to himself. "Well, I'm gonna take her to Amity Park Hospital; they have a behavior center for this kind of thing. She'll probably be out of school for the next couple days of school—it's a minimal seventy-two hour stay if baker acted, which is what she will be doing because I will be her temporary guardian. The state requires this, okay Sam? If it didn't, I wouldn't make you do this without your parents, but it does. They are amazing, trust me. If I didn't trust them, I wouldn't send you there, okay?"

Sam was completely silent, probably terrified of what it would be like. Danny reached over to hold her hand. He rubbed the back of it with his thumb. He cleared his throat before speaking. "I-is there any way I can see her?"

"Yes, I believe they have visiting hours every day but I'm not sure if it's only family or not. I can talk to them and say that she wants to see her boyfriend during visiting hours," the officer answered.

The teens were both too scared to deny they were a couple. Sam finally spoke up to ask a question. "C-can he come with us to the hospital? Please? I'll tell you everything you wanna know if he can come. Please…" she begged.

The sheriff let out a sigh. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but no. I'll give the two of you five or so minutes to say goodbye, if that's okay with Dr. Howell." Sam looked over to Dr. Howell to see her nod. "Okay, we'll step out and fill out all the paperwork which should take several minutes and then come and get you, okay?" he said politely.

Sam nodded and Dr. Howell and the sheriff stepped out, closing the door behind them. Sam jumped on Danny as soon as he stood to his feet. He hugged her tightly. "Please come," she whispered.

"How?" he asked.

"You know how! Use your powers!" she whispered. "I don't wanna go alone, even if I can't see you, I'll be able to feel you. Please, I'm terrified!"

"Shh," he cooed, placing a finger gently on her lips. "You know I can't do that. I'm already late for class. I'll come immediately after school. I'll ignore Tucker, I'll ignore my sister, heck, if my parents see me, I'll ignore them too. I'm assuming you'll get a room and I'll come in there. I'll stay there with you until visiting hours and we can talk safely. And then after that, I'll 'leave' and come back to your room to say good night. I promise you, Sam, I'm not gonna leave you. Not now, not ever, not ever again. Never. I'm going to protect you. I'm going to make sure you stay here with me for as long as possible. I can't live without you…you should know that…"

With her arms already around his neck, she pulled him closer to her as she stood on her tippy toes. Their noses touched and they could feel each other's breath. "You promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he said right before closing the gap between them.

* * *

**Well this was a lot longer than what I was expecting. I really hope y'all read all this. This is basically what happens when you tell a school counselor this kind of stuff. Trust me, I've been there and done that.**

**Anyway, hope you did enjoy it. It's really nice way to vent sometimes in writing.**

**Love you guyssssssss!**

**xxSam**


End file.
